So Close
by Lauka2
Summary: Yugi is waiting for Kisara to come home after visiting her mom. She is really late and Yugi becomes worried. But when he looks at his phone, she calls him. She is being followed and she gets shot while talking to him on the phone. Rated M for shooting and blood. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a very dark Story, and I've had a lump in my throat all the way through writing it, so just be prepared okay? It was all written while listening to Evanescence – Bring me to life.

This takes place after the ceremonial battle. About 3 years after.

I do not own Yugioh! Or any of the characters. I own only the story and Kisara Pegasus.

* * *

He sat on the couch and waited for her to come home. She had been visiting her mother for a week, much to her dismay. But she had visited to see her little brother. Yugi hadn't been allowed to come along, due to Kisara's mom thinking he was no good for her daughter. She would much rather have her being with someone like Seto Kaiba. Her mother didn't know that Yugi and Kisara had broken up the year before. He didn't know how, but they had somehow managed to stay best friends after that. He had helped her pack for the trip and she had been very grateful. He had laughed when Kisara had left for the station while scolding her mom into the thin air and cursing different gods for not getting to have Yugi with her. He remembered how she had acted all the way from her house to the station. He looked at the clock. Almost midnight. He started to become a little nervous for her.

#She should have been here two hours ago# he looked at his phone, he had already called her a couple of times. He didn't want to call again, since it would make it sound like he didn't trust her to be able to take care of herself. He widened his eyes as he realized he still hadn't changed the background picture on his phone. It was a picture of them together smiling while making a heart with their hands. He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it. He missed being with her. Not just as friends, but the feeling of having her lying beside him, gently stroking his cheek. Or the light feeling of her lips against his skin. She had always wanted to be close all the time. He had begun to feel trapped after six months. Especially since she had begun to question him about Vivian Wong and Rebecca Hawkins, his two biggest fans. It had become too much in the end and he had ended their relationship. He remembered the look in her face when he had said it. She had looked crushed and he almost had called it a joke to see how she would react, but then she had smiled. She had told him that she was fine with it, as long as they could at least still be friends. He had agreed to that, but the tension between them had been awkward in the start. But slowly they fell into the same routine as before they had begun dating. He had been happy that they could still be around each other. Then something hit him. The only real difference between their behavior as a couple and best friends was the occasional kisses and sweet words. He hadn't realized this before but now it hit him in the face. He looked at the phone and sighed. A lonely tear fell down his cheek and he kissed the picture of her. Then the phone started ringing and he read the name, Kisara. He answered the call in relief.

"Hey Kisara. Where are…." he said calmly before he was interrupted.

"Yugi! Yugi I think I'm being followed!" he could hear the fear in her voice, the lump lodged in her throat. He knew that it could be acting, since she was a master in hand to hand combat, and that this would only make the follower become even more set on coming out, believing she was defenseless, giving her the edge.

"What?" he asked stupidly. He thought of it as a joke in a short second, when he heard that she started to run.

"Yugi!" she sounded desperate and scared "There's someone after me!" he then realized that she wasn't acting, and that she was really being followed and that all her fear was real. She cried and he could hear her starting to run faster he felt helpless as he sat in the couch "Yugi, please help!" she said. The second after that, he heard her stop up. He couldn't speak as he heard her cry out for mercy. Then he heard the sound that made his world break down. There was a second of silence, he had a horrible idea of why she had fallen silent, and then it sounded. With the sound of thunder, something had been lodged at her with enormous force. Someone had shot at her and she hadn't screamed. He got up and ran outside. He looked around and thought about where he should go. He was sure of one thing. He needed to find her fast. She hadn't screamed when the shot had sounded, so either had she been too scared to let out a sound, or she had been shot dead in an instant. He feared for her life as he ran all around town looking for her.

#Where are you Kisara? # He ran around in the rain like a maniac, looking into every alley he could find. He didn't put on his coat or even shoes before going out to look for her. He could feel his heart beat fast; he could hear the sound of the rain as it fell hard on the concrete. He could hear sirens far away, but had little hope that they were for Kisara. He thought back to the year before where she had been in the hospital for some accident. He had felt exactly the same, only not to this degree. He froze and looked around again. He knew he would catch a cold, but he didn't care. All he could think about was that shot. Where had she been hit? Was she dying somewhere in the rain? Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at it. He almost denied the call, but the name made him change his mind.

"Kisara?!" he yelled, almost getting some hope. But he quickly lost it again when no one answered the phone. He could hear someone breathe faintly in small heaves "Who are you?" he didn't get an answer. The caller hung up and he heard a shot more. It was close by. He ran towards where it had been. He reached an alley and looked into it. He stopped dead in his tracks. It had been 5 minutes since he had heard the last shot and the shooter and escaped. But Kisara was still there. He ran to her and looked her over.

"Kisara! Kisara hold on!" he yelled and turned her face to look at her. Her eyes where shut but she opened them slightly at his voice. He could see her mouth curling up into the faintest of smiles but it quickly fainted. Her eyes closed again and her head slacked to the side. He searched frantically on her body for where she had been shot. He found the wound and ripped his shirt apart and bound it around it. It located on her upper thigh, almost going through a major vein. He looked at his hands and almost threw up. His hands were covered in her blood and he started to cry hard. He washed his hands in a nearby puddle, and went back to look at Kisara. Her face was turning pale and he noticed something else. Her hand was on her stomach. He went and pushed as gently as he could on the area. She started to wince in pain and he feared that the shooter might have kicked her in the stomach. He then started to fear what else the shooter could have done in the time he had been searching for her. He tried to pick her up, but she made small sounds in pain. He started to cry harder as he realized how small his chances were of moving her. He simply cared too much for her to do anything that might hurt her in this state. He pulled out his phone and called Jounouchi. He looked around and tried to locate something that would keep the rain from falling directly at her.

"Hey Yug? What's up?" his friend answered in a cheerful tone.

"Kisara's been shot!" Yugi yelled and he felt his throat giving in and he started to sob.

"Nyeh? What're ya talking 'bout Yug?" he sounded confused at the sudden outburst by his normally cheerful friend.

"Someone fucking shot Kisara dammit!" he yelled into the phone, making his throat hurt. He looked down at Kisara and cried even harder. She had become almost white and her lips where turning slightly blue.

"Wow hold on Yug! Just tell me where ya' at, then I'll be there right away!" he said and Yugi could hear him stand up, his sister gasping. Yugi told him the address of the main road and what number alley he was in. he looked at Kisara and moved her slightly, to make her head lay on his lap. He leaned over her and felt her pulse. It was weak but it was there. He relaxed just the tiniest as he realized it wasn't too late yet. Then he heard someone yell.

"Oi Yug? Are ya near?!" Jounouchi yelled "I brought Honda along!"

"Over here Jounouchi!" He yelled as loud as he could, then Jounouchi and Honda came into the alley and ran to them, but then stopped and took a step back as they saw the state that Kisara was in.

"What happened?" Honda asked as he looked at Kisara.

"She was shot ya' dumbass! Didn't I tell ya'?" Jounouchi yelled and ran smacked him in the back of the head "Now call that goddamn ambulance!" he ran towards Yugi as Honda brought out his phone and called the ambulance.

"I already called the cops, they'll be here too, soon" Jounouchi looked at Yugi. Yugi tried to speak but nothing would come out of his mouth. They could hear Honda talk to the ambulance people, yelling at them about hot this was an emergency even if it was in the middle of the goddamn night.

#please don't die on me Kisara# Yugi thought as he stroked her cheek. He shivered at the feeling; her cheek was almost as cold as ice.

"We should do something to keep her warm" Jounouchi said and took of his jacket and put on top of her "it might help a little" he pressed against the wound on her leg and looked at Yugi.

Suddenly the sound of sirens sounded and Honda yelled at the ambulance people and pointed in their direction. Yugi looked at they came towards them and placed Kisara on a stretcher.

"Please let me be with her in the ambulance!" he yelled at them. They just nodded and let him in. he noticed how cold it had been outside as he entered the car. He held Kisara's hand the entire time and kept on kissing it, hoping that she would respond to it somehow. They arrived at the hospital and he followed her right until the doctors held him back.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in here" a nurse said and put a hand on his shoulder "I promise that I'll bring news as soon as there is any" she smiled at him gently, but he just sat down and stared on the sign saying that the room was in use. The nurse went in and he caught a small glimpse of Kisara; she was on the table and none of the doctors looked very hopeful. He felt his last piece of hope shattered as the door closed. He heard someone talking to him, a doctor saying that he should go and get checked himself, to make sure he didn't get pneumonia from staying out in the cold rain. He just kept on staring on the sign. After what he felt like ages, he heard some footsteps and he turned his head for reasons he didn't know. In came his friends; Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Yami and Eli, all looking like they felt the same way he did. They looked like they understood how he felt. He turned his head again and continued to look at the sign. Then the door opened and the nurse who had talked to him earlier came out. She didn't have any expression in her face as she looked at Yugi. The others got up and waited for her message.

"I have some news about the girl" Her voice revealed nothing about the current state Kisara might be in.

* * *

Okay that was the first chapter. What do you guys think? I would love some reviews one this, since it's my first… really Dark story. And if I made some of you feel a lump in their throats, then I have made this a really good story.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters. I own only this story and Kisara Pegasus

* * *

"I have some news about the girl" Her voice revealed nothing about the current state Kisara might be in_._

"What's the news?" Anzu asked, her voice filled with worry. The nurse's facial expression didn't change as she spoke.

"The doctors say that she out of lethal danger" she looked at the girl's friends as their faces lit up in a smile, but one of them had noticed the tone in voice "but they say that it might only be temporary. The bullet has lodged itself close to the femoral artery. She has a severe blood loss, and then there's the condition from lying down on the cold ground. I'm sorry" she closed the door and the friends all looked at Yugi.

"Yugi" Anzu said and looked down into the floor. She knew how he really felt about Kisara, even if he didn't know it himself. She had seen small signs of it everywhere. She sat down beside him and just sat there.

"I was on the phone with her" Yugi said in a trembling voice. He felt the tears threatening to fall again and the lump in his throat growing again "she called me and…" he cried and Anzu put a hand on his back.

"You don't have to tell us Yugi" she tried to calm him down but he kept on crying. Suddenly a bunch of nurses came running out of the OR and with blood all over them. They rushed down the hall and Yugi heard the sound of beeping and looked into room. He caught a quick glimpse of Kisara having a spasm on the operation table, the doctors all trying to make her lie still. He yelled loudly at her and all his friends held him down. He cried harder and yelled at them, trying to get out of their grasp. The nurses returned and one looked at Yugi. He ran in and came out quickly again, with a tranquilizer in his hand.

"You're in shock sir, this will calm you down" he lodged the needle into Yugi's arm and pushed the drug in. Yugi didn't seem to calm down right away and he removed the needle from his arm "it might take a few minutes for it to work" he walked in again.

"He had blood all over him" Ryou said as he looked at Yugi. The man had blood on his hands and Yugi looked at his arm. He screamed inside at the sight of the blood on his arm and started to freak out again. His friends held him down until he seemed to calm down. A nurse came by and looked at him.

"You should come with me. You need to be examined" she reached out a hand and he looked at her.

"No" he looked back at the door in a trance like state "I won't leave this place" he stated and tears fell down his cheek. The nurse was about to say something, when Jounouchi held up a hand as if to say 'just let him be'. Jounouchi got up and asked the nurse to come along. They stood a little away from and the nurse looked at him in anger.

"That boy is in shock, and he might get pneumonia! Now give me a prober explanation or I will…!"

"He was on tha' phone wit' her when it happened. I think he might've heard her get shot" he explained to the nurse. She just stood and looked back to the boy.

"How old is he?" She looked back at Jounouchi.

"He's twenty-one. He's one of ma' best buddies" he said a little proudly.

"Just twenty-one" she looked down into the ground "could you wait with him, for just a minute?" she grabbed a mask and opened the door into the OR.

"Wha'?" Jou looked at the door in confusion and went back to Yugi and sat down.

"What did you tell her?" Honda asked.

"Not much" he said in a confused voice. They all waited for her to come outside again and they didn't have to wait long. She came out and looked at them. She went over to Yugi and sighed.

"Would you like to be told what has happened in there so far?" she looked at him with a serious look "I went in to get the details" he just looked up at her, obliviously affected by the drug he had been given a few minutes back.

"We would" Anzu said and looked at the nurse "it might help just a little"

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't" she sighed. She sat down in front of Yugi "but before anything, I am going to be her nurse if she survives" she looked around and swallowed a lump "is there something specific about it you would like to know?"

"Just take it from tha' beginning please" Jou said and looked at the nurse.

"Well, they started by looking at the entire body, see if there was any lethal damage besides the bullet in her thigh. She had been kicked several times in the stomach as far as they could see. They took care of that damage first, making sure not to cause any form of disturbance in her heart rate. When that was taken care of, they closed up and looked at the thigh. They then found out that the bullet had lodged itself close to the femoral artery, like the nurse came out and said earlier. They were afraid that if they took it out, she might get a spasm and cause even more blood loss. So they had the blood storage have some blood ready for her if it should come to that. They removed the bullet and their fears became a reality. She spasmed and they had several nurses run to get the blood. They had to get enough for both the blood she was losing, and the amount she had lost. After that they tried to repair the damage in her thigh the best they could. Then I came in and that's all I got from them" she looked at Yugi who's eyes asked one question. She looked at him and gave a small fragile smile "for now, she's out of danger" she got up and walked away from them. She heard the girl say something cheerful to the others, but they had heard the real sentence 'she might not die, but the chance is still there'. She closed her eyes and walked into the nurses' room.

* * *

"Aren't you happy Yugi?" Anzu said in a cheerful tone, but he just looked down into the floor. She looked at him in concern but then looked at the clock "oh god it's so late!" she went for the exit and looked back at the other "I'll come and visit her tomorrow" she winked at Yugi but he didn't see it.

"Are ya' okay Yug?" Jou looked at his friend and put a hand on his back "listen, I also have to go home now" he got up and looked at his friend "I'll come by tomorrow too"

"To check in on her?" Yugi said in a hopeless tone.

"no, to drop of ya' grandpa so he can take you home. But if she's here, then I'll come by and check on her" he started to walk away and Yugi looked after him.

#At least he doesn't have idiotic hopes# he looked back into the floor and took out his phone. There were five unanswered calls. He checked who had called and almost threw his phone as hard as he could against the wall. It was Vivian Wong. There was also a text which he read. It made him even angrier and he raised his arm and looked at the wall. Then he took a deep breath and just deleted the calls. He stared at the phone's background for a long time. He didn't notice that Honda and Bakura left. At some point he fell asleep. He was awoken by the nurse coming back and stirring him lightly.

"She survived the operation sir" she said in a sweet tone "I can show you to her room if you want to see her? There's also an extra bed in there, if you feel like you need some sleep" she stood up and he looked at her. She was wearing a sweet genuine smile and he rubbed his eyes. He had seen that her eyes were still a bit sad. He got up and followed her to the room Kisara was in. He went in two steps and stopped dead in his tracks. She was hooked up to multiple monitors and machines. She had several tubes sticking out everywhere and he stepped forward just a bit. He almost fell to his legs when he looked at her in whole. She looked so fragile lying there, not like the Kisara he knew. He saw the bed the nurse had talked about and went over to lie down in it. But he just stared at Kisara remembering everything they'd had together, and cursed himself for ever breaking up with her. If they had still been together, he would have an excuse for persuading her to stay home. She wouldn't have gone out and she wouldn't have been walking in the streets. He got up from the bed and looked at its legs. There were wheels on it and he unlocked them, rolling the bed closer to Kisara's. When the bed was close enough, he locked them again and lied down to sleep. He watched her as he fell asleep, his dreams haunted by the sound of her laughter and voice. He cried as he slept, not of sadness, but of hope. He hoped that she would survive. He hoped that tomorrow, he would wake to her big blue eyes looking at him in happiness. That her beautiful warm voice would be able to soothe him and comfort him.

He woke up in the morning. Everything was a blur, so he closed his eyes and for a second he hoped it had all just been a dream. That he had just fallen asleep and had a horrible nightmare and Kisara was okay. But then he opened his eyes and his hope was lost. She was lying on the bed with all the equipment from last time he had seen her, on. The monitors, as far as he could tell, didn't show anything out of the ordinary. He looked at her and started to cry again. He wished he knew what to do. Then he heard a knock on the door. He was still crying when his grandpa came in the door followed by Jou.

"Yugi! What happened last night?" he looked at Kisara in concern and then at Yugi.

"Kisara got shot last night" Yugi said lowly and sat on the chair next to her bed. He gently stroked her cheek and his grandpa could feel his heart sink.

"Oh…" he looked at Kisara and felt his heart sink even more "I hoped that I'd never see someone like that again"

"Again? Whataya mean gramps?" Jou asked as he looked for a place to sit.

"Well… a few years back, Kisara's stepmother was in the same condition. They were being robbed. Sara went downstairs to stop the robber. There were some shots and she died a week later…" He realized what he had said and looked at Yugi. He didn't seem like he had heard anything. He was looking at Kisara with a distance look in his eyes.

"She died? That's horrible. How come I didn't know 'bout this?" Jou asked as he sat on Yugi's bed.

"Kisara didn't want anyone to know. It was about that time she went to live with Pegasus" he looked at Jou "her father has been somewhere I don't know ever since. Maybe some sort of home…" he looked out the window "but I've heard that he's fine" he looked back at Yugi and Kisara and sighed "guess there's not much we can do then huh?"

"Guess not" Jou looked at Yugi "hey Yug. I talked to that nurse. She says that the operation went well and that Kisara should make a full recovery… Yug?" he went and looked at his friend "he's sleeping!" he somewhat yelled, but tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake him up.

"Good. He needs the sleep" grandpa smiled and looked at Yugi. He went over and put a blanket over his shoulders "let's just hope that Kisara is awake when he wakes up again" he looked at Jou "we should go home" he walked towards the door and waited for Jou to come along "wouldn't want to him up before being able to look into her eyes, would we?" Grandpa said cheerfully #he almost haven't slept in the time she was with her mother# he sighed in his head and looked at Jou.

"Grandpa… you know that they broke up last year right?" he looked at him in confusion.

"I am fully aware of that" he sighed and looked down into the floor, getting a sad look on his face "Yugi cried in his sleep for two full weeks after that. Saying he was sorry and stuff like that" he looked at Yugi "this is the happiest he has looked in a long time while sleeping" he smiled as Yugi looked somewhat content while holding Kisara's arm.

"Really? I haven't noticed at all" Jou looked at Yugi and walked out the door along with grandpa.

* * *

_She stretched her back and looked at her phone. Yugi had already called a couple of times and she had missed one of his calls. She smiled and felt a slight blush on her cheeks. She texted him and smiled._

_'Sorry for not answering before. I had fallen asleep' she sent the text and waited for his reply. She looked at where she was at the station and sighed loudly. She still had at least 45 minutes of riding the train. She felt her phone vibrate and took out her phone. _

_'It's okay. So how was the trip?' she smiled and texted him back._

_'It was okay. Elias has really grown a lot since I saw him the last time' she sent the text and got the answer almost right after._

_'Figures. It's been a little boring without you here' she blushed at the text and felt a lump in her throat. She still loved Yugi, but she never told him. _

_"Well I've been bored out of hell on this train ride' she smiled and waited for his reply. They texted for about 15 minutes. Then they didn't have anything so write about anymore. She spent the rest of the trip in boredom. She closed her eyes and remembered the time when she was dating Yugi. She felt the lump in her throat again and sighed. She knew she had become too clingy in the end, but it wasn't her fault. She didn't like that Yugi spent so much time with Vivian and Rebecca. It was mostly Vivian that she didn't like, since Rebecca was younger than Yugi. And she was also somewhat good friends with Rebecca. Although Rebecca still flirted with Yugi all the time. But it was different with Vivian. She was persistent in stalking Yugi and flirted with to the limit of sexual harassment. She felt her blood boil just by the thought of the things that Vivian had done to become Yugi's girlfriend. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down before she broke something. She looked out the window and smiled lightly. The gentle lights of the city streamed in the window and she noticed that her train of thoughts had made time go by much faster. She only had about 10 more minutes to sit in this stupid train. Then she would have to walk about 15 minutes and then she would be standing in front of Yugi's house. She smiled at the thought. She was happy that she had sent her bags to Yugi's ahead of time so she didn't have to carry them around everywhere. Time passed by and she looked out the window. She got up and stretched her back again. She had arrived at Domino station and walked out the train._

_ She looked around. She was sure she could hear footsteps near her. She had been walking for around 5 minutes. She looked behind herself and saw a hooded figure walking. She brushed it off and kept on walking. She couldn't wait to see Yugi and started to skip. He lived a little ways from the station, but she didn't mind the walk. Although the rain was annoying. She turned once and heard the footsteps again. She looked behind herself and saw that the hooded figure was still following her. She sped up a little, getting uncomfortable with the person behind her. She heard the footsteps becoming faster too and she looked behind her once more. The person now looked at her too. She looked into the face and became scared. She started to walk really fast, almost running and took out her phone. She looked through the numbers, only wanting to hear the comforting voice of Yugi. But then the person behind her started to giggle evilly at her and she started to run a bit. She finally found his number and called him._

_#oh please answer me! # She thought desperately as she waited for him to pick up the phone._

_"Hey Kisara. Where are…"_

_"Yugi I think I'm being followed!" she looked behind again and saw the person still following her. She started to run a little faster and she could hear her heart beat faster. She had completely forgotten that she could easily fight of any guy that would dare to ambush or attack her. _

_"What?" she almost wished she could choke him through the phone. He had asked so stupidly and she now started to run for real. She could hear the one behind her starting to talk to himself._

_ "Oh she will regret it. Oh yes she will" Kisara could swear that had heard the voice somewhere before. But she couldn't remember where it was._

_"Yugi there's someone after me!" she could feel the lump in her throat grow and she started to cry. She was beginning to fear for her life as she heard something click behind her. She knew that sound very well, from the times she had been on the shooting course whenever Rebecca or Vivian would have flirted too much with Yugi. The person had loaded a gun. She started to run faster and she could hear Yugi shift in the couch. She knew it wouldn't be possible for him to find her now, but she hoped that he could somehow still help "Yugi please!" She turned once, and realized she had made a big mistake. She was trapped in an alley and turned around to look at whoever was following her._

_"No please! Please don't do anything!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. Then the hooded figure pulled it out. She stopped screaming as she realized was what about to happen. The figure pulled up the gun and pointed at Kisara. She shot her in the leg and Kisara had been too scared to say anything and had just dropped onto the concrete. She had dropped her phone and it had cancelled the call. She looked as the figure came closer, the evil giggle sounding again. She looked up as the figure began to kick her in the stomach, making her lose air. She was kicked multiple times in the same spot and the figure just kept on giggling evilly, almost sounding like they enjoyed her suffering. The figure mumbled again and Kisara caught a few words. Yugi and mine were the ones most repeated and Kisara curled up holding her stomach. Then the figure kicked her once on the back of the neck, making her see stars. She could feel her breathing becoming weaker and saw the figure picking up her phone. She didn't know why they would do that, but it looked like they called someone. The figure pointed the phone towards Kisara and put it on speakers._

_"Kisara?!" Yugi's voice sounded through the phone, but she couldn't answer him. She just lied there and breathed as loud as she could. It wasn't more than a faint heaving. The figure cancelled the call and put the phone on the ground. Then they shot it, but missed. The figure didn't notice that they had missed and walked away. Kisara lied in the alley, and listened to the sound of the rain. She closed her eyes and just waited for her sleep to take over. She cried hard but it didn't show due to the rain. Suddenly she heard footsteps but she didn't open her eyes. She figured it was the shooter coming back to finish the job, when the one running suddenly stopped up. She could hear the person breathing like they had been running and she hoped it was Yugi. The person then ran to her and kneeled beside her._

_"Kisara! Kisara hold on!" she heard Yugi's voice yell. He turned her face to look at her and she opened her eyes slightly. She tried to smile at him but fainted just after. She could hear everything that went on. She could hear Yugi starting to cry, hear him calling someone on his phone. Then she fell out a bit, but came back to a somewhat conscious state at the sound of sirens._

_"Please let me be with her in the ambulance!" she heard Yugi yell. Then she felt someone grabbing her hand. She almost couldn't feel it. It felt so far away and he felt burning against her skin. She then felt something on her hand, other than his fingers. She realized he was kissing her hand and felt like saying something. But she couldn't do anything. Nothing in her body would respond to anything she wanted it to do. She felt helpless lying there. The ambulance stopped and she felt herself being rolled on something and into a warm place. She almost couldn't feel Yugi's hand anymore, and her hearing was failing her too. She knew she was going to die. She heard something faint. Someone talking, but it all sounded like a blur. She fainted again. _

* * *

Yugi woke up abruptly when she suddenly screamed. He looked at her and saw that she was still out. He rushed out to find a doctor. He rushed back when he had found one, finding that Kisara had calmed down and he rushed to her. The doctor went over and checked her stats.

"it doesn't seem like there has been any disturbance in her..." he stopped talking when he saw something on the screen "or maybe there has been something... it looks like she has been extremely scared five minutes ago. Maybe she was remembering the incident" he said and looked at Yugi. The doctor sighed as he realized that Yugi weren't listening to him and he walked out the room again "I should check into those readings later" he said to himself.

* * *

Okay I realize that some of the things in this are a little over the top... But Kisara has the same condition as one of my other Kisara's (the one from 5D's) and the doctors know this. So they don't wan't to take any chances, and have her hooked up to be sure nothing will happen to her.


End file.
